


Hit That Sweet Tooth

by Crystallinee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallinee/pseuds/Crystallinee
Summary: A loaded weapon, a booth in the club, and Harley and Joker, enjoying delicious dessert.Smut, pwp, sexual content. Joker x Harley, Suicide Squad-verse.





	Hit That Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for a smut scene with their favorite weapon… I delivered ;) Enjoy~

_Bon appétit, baby_

* * *

"Come down here," he purrs, lounging in the plush leather seat in the club.

Harley jumps down from her golden swing and lands gracefully on the floor, spinning around before she moves over to his VIP booth.

She leans in to him and he bites her lip lustfully. Her hands are busy slipping underneath his open, white silk shirt and she runs them across his toned stomach, stroking the Joker tattoo before letting her nails dig into his skin.

With one swift movement he pulls her to him, growling into her mouth as she swings one leg around his waist, rubbing her wetness against him.

He presses her closer, and she squirms on his lap with a sly expression on her face, cupping his face with her hands.

"You want a slice of my cake, Puddin?" she whispers into his ear. Her teeth nibble on the diamond stud in his ear, before biting down hard on his earlobe.

His entire body jerks underneath her touch, his body stiffening as he grunts. Her giggles ends in a breathy moan when he bites the spot underneath her ear, hard enough to bruise her as retaliation. Her body tingles knowing she's going to wear his purple teeth marks there tomorrow.

Roughly he parts her legs and places her on the drink table. Liquor and glass spills over the floor, they're secluded yet not out of ear-shot from everyone else. Golden light from the ceiling spins around her like a kaleidoscope as his hot breath ghosts over her skin.

His hands lift her short, shimmering golden dress, finding that she wears no panties. She's covered in gold, rings and bracelets and necklaces, even her nail polish sparkling in the warm nuance, everything he had gifted her with.

"So wet for me," he grins, seeing her silky drops oozing from her, always wet and hungry for him.

Metallic teeth runs across her swollen, pink folds, up and down, making shivers rush straight down her spine. They scrape against her tissue, and then he bites down without drawing blood. The pain heightens her delicious arousal.

She bucks her hips into his face, only to feel his hand grip her hips hard, holding her back.

"Ah, ah, ah, wait your turn." He growls against her clit, letting his tongue circle around, pushing hard against it.

She's melting in his mouth, unable to keep her trembling hips still. His white, tattooed hands are placed firmly on her hips to keep his control. With strangling force she wraps her ankles around his neck to keep him close. He gives her soaked pussy one firm lick that causes her entire body to convulse.

He's never gentle and that's how she wants it. Breathless, Harley moans as she feels his tongue dip inside her. It slides harshly along her rugged folds, finding every spot. He knows her insides so well, assaulting her nerve endings. She throws her head back and pink locks fall across her back. The pressure builds inside her, behind his tongue, and she rocks against him.

He pulls out and inserts his fingers instead, rough and smooth with his rings still on, hitting the spots inside of her that makes her vision flash into a million of brilliant sparkling colors before fading to black. Warm come rushes against his hands and she throws her head back. Her mouth falls open and she moans, loudly and deliriously.

Her hands entangle in his bright green hair, pulling, and he groans lowly in his throat as he retreats his hand. He brings it up to his red lips and licks her her fluids off his fingers, slowly. Then he dives into her again, spreading her thighs, his teeth working her, and she sees stars.

She twitches when he presses his tongue against her overly sensitive skin again, lapping up her fluids. Ever so slowly, his teeth drag from her slit to her clit again.

Reminding him of her desire, she reaches out for his holster. "Pretty please?"

He laughs at her, something hungry gleaming in his eyes and she can feel the lustful aura emerge from him. He's hard, but he's not through with this game.

"That's my girl," he chuckles darkly, pulling out his purple .45 custom gun. It gleams in the the light from above and her insides clench with anticipation.

A moment later he places it against her entrance. She shudders, leaning onto him, moaning. The barrel is cold and hard, splitting her open – but she is well used to his girth and other objects he'd fucked her with – and her body is slick and open, welcoming the metallic intrusion.

He slowly pushes it in, watching the purple barrel disappear into her body with a manic grin. Harley bucks her hips wildly, latching onto him and pressing their lips together. He bites her lips, sucking on her bottom lip and tasting her blood as the entire length of the gun slips inside of her, only the handle left. It's mildly uncomfortable despite it all, but her arousal sets her blood on fire.

She feels the weight of it, still nowhere as good as her Puddin's cock. The loaded weapon is centered at her cervix. Giggles spill out of her mouth, a rugged grin, and she humps the gun. He growls and takes a hold of the handle, taking control. He thrusts it inside of her leisurely, picking up his pace.

She feels close to cumming again as the hard object hammers against her. His mouth travels to her neck, sucking hard – she knows she will be blue and purple afterwards, marked with his possession.

Her hands grip the front of his slacks, feeling him grow rock hard for her. She massages his length through his pants, feeling him grow more aggressive with the gun, jamming it against her insides so hard it hurts.

She desperately wants him inside, but she obediently keeps fucking the gun, whimpering from the sensations. At last she cums all over it, her insides sucking it deeper into the body, she feels it pushing against her womb.

He pulls it out of her slowly, and she feels the pleasant-painful suction when it slips out of her body, all sticky and covered in her fluids. He brings the gun to her lips, his own mouth split in a sickening, beautiful grin.

Harley reaches out her tongue, holding back her delighted giggles, and her mouth surrounds the pistol.

She makes love to it, her tongue dipping into the hole of the barrel as the Joker watches in front of her. She knows how bothered she gets him, he can barely hold himself back, as she sucks of the gun, taking it deeper into her throat. She imagines his hand on the trigger and her clit tingles, her insides clenching sadly at the emptiness.

Flicking her eyes up to the Joker, she smiles widely around the gun in her mouth, then moans long and softly, seeing his resolve shatter. A deep growl follows his heavy breathing.

He pulls the gun roughly out of her mouth and puts it back in his holster, then he's swiftly lifting her up and placing her down on the leather seat. At the gesture of his hand she lies on her back, and he straddles her chest.

Eagerly her fingers pull his slacks down across his hips. Saliva and fluids are smeared across her cherry red lips as she reaches out and takes hold of his achingly hard cock.

Her mouth softly caresses the smooth head, leaking with pre-cum. He groans deeply in his throat, his hips instinctively jerking forward, and he puts his hands on either side of her head, supporting his weight on his hands. His eyes almost roll back into his head at feeling her hot breath on him, her velvet mouth and lips.

Harley laughs around his dick as he thrusts deeply into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his shaft, up and down. She opens her throat and then when he's settled as deeply he can go, she swallows hard around him. He grunts and pants, as her hands move up to his base.

He pulls back a little to let her breathe and her eager mouth latches onto his head again. A devilish, vicious look in her eyes as she dips her tongue deep into his slit, aggressively. Electrical sensations runs through him and he groans.

Then, her teeth graze his head. His body stiffens rapidly, as she sucks and nibbles at his most sensitive spot, before taking him deep again. She works around him, determined to bring him to his completion. His breathing gets louder, his hips thrusts against her for a few more minutes. Suddenly he pulls back and gets off her chest.

Disappointment fills her expression until he beckons her closer. He sits back on the seat with his legs spread wide. Harley crawls over to him, and her hands starts to worship his shaft again. She licks up and down with more ferocity than before, reminding him of a kid with a lollipop.

His hands entangles in her hair, tightening their grip as his entire body prepares for orgasm. He rocks her head back and forth for a while before he pulls her closer, into his groin as he spurts his cum into her mouth.

She moans and swallows as he keeps on filling her up with his fluids, pulling back for the last spurt. Her lips are coated in his cum and she bends down and licks him from base to tip, making him lazily thrust into her face again.

When she's satisfied, she pulls back and straightens up on her knees, beside him in the seat. He sees she's still dripping, and laughs as he pulls her close with one rough movement.

Harley giggles against his neck, snapping her jaw and whispering into his neck: "Fuck me, Daddy."

He rolls his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. Then he flips her around, presses her face first against the drink table, and grants her request.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment! :*


End file.
